Push Me, Pull You
Push Me, Pull You is the nineteenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot A puppet show is coming and Skarloey wants to have the puppet show special to himself, even though the train is too heavy for one engine. Skarloey engages in a tug-of-war with Rheneas with the train in the middle, but the coupling breaks and Skarloey speeds down the hill, crashing into Duncan and Rusty before falling into the pond. Rheneas rescues him and takes the train while Skarloey sorts out the mess he made, and arrives in time for the puppet show. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Mr. Percival * Rusty (does not speak) Locations * Transfer Yards * Percival Pond Trivia * In Germany, this episode's title is "What a Theater!". * This episode marks the last appearance of the Skarloey Railway engines until the sixteenth season, and Duncan's last appearance to date. Goofs * It is very unlikely that none of the children had ever seen a puppet show. * When Skarloey crashes into Rusty's ice cream trucks, he also bumps into Rusty as well. * Steam vents from the ground in the close up of Rheneas' wheels when he is coupled to the puppet show train. * Skarloey moves forward to tell Rheneas that he is his best friend, but in the last scene Skarloey has gone back to his original position. * It should have been explained how Skarloey was able to do his jobs after his fire went out. * It is very unrealistic that Duncan and Rusty would be traveling so slow. * The puppet show trucks stay clean, even after hitting Duncan and Rusty. * Ice cream should be carried in a refrigerated truck, not on a flatbed. * Why did Skarloey not just whistle at Duncan and Rusty instead of yelling to avoid collision? * Why was Duncan still sitting on a siding? He quoted "I'm going to be late", even though he could obviously have gone earlier. * Why would Skarloey's driver let him leave after colliding with Duncan and Rusty? * Rusty's face changes size during this episode. * Skarloey could not have been able to continue on after hitting Rusty and Duncan's trains. * Brakevans should have been added to Skarloey, Rusty, and Duncan's trains. * Skarloey brought the ice cream to Rusty at a crossover, so Rusty would not be able to collect them. * Skarloey should have known that it is dangerous to challenge Rheneas to the tug-of-war with the puppet show as he is supposed to be wise. * The US title card misses out a comma in the title. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Skarloey and the Puppet Show * TrackMaster - Skarloey's Puppet Show Gallery File:PushMe,PullYoutitlecard.png|UK title card File:PushMe,PullYouUStitlecard.png|US title card File:PushMe,PullYou.jpg|Rheneas and Skarloey File:PushMe,PullYou3.PNG|Thomas File:PushMe,PullYou4.jpg File:PushYou,PullMe5.jpg File:PushMe,PullYou6.png File:PushMe,PullYou7.png File:PushMe,PullYou8.png|Thomas and Skarloey File:PushMe,PullYou9.png|Skarloey and Thomas File:PushMe,PullYou10.png File:PushMe,PullYou11.png File:PushMe,PullYou12.png File:PushMe,PullYou13.png|Rheneas File:PushMe,PullYou14.png|Rheneas' wheels File:PushMe,PullYou15.png File:PushMe,PullYou16.png|Duncan pushing trucks File:PushMe,PullYou17.png File:PushMe,PullYou18.png File:PushMe,PullYou19.png|Skarloey and Duncan File:PushMe,PullYou20.png|Duncan File:PushMe,PullYou21.png|Duncan and Skarloey File:PushMe,PullYou22.png File:PushMe,PullYou23.png File:PushMe,PullYou24.png|Rusty File:PushMe,PullYou25.png|Skarloey and Rusty File:PushMe,PullYou26.png File:PushMe,PullYou27.png File:PushMe,PullYou28.png File:PushMe,PullYou29.png File:PushMe,PullYou30.png File:PushMe,PullYou31.png File:PushMe,PullYou32.png File:PushMe,PullYou34.png File:PushMe,PullYou35.png File:PushMe,PullYou36.png File:PushMe,PullYou37.png|Skarloey's firebox File:PushMe,PullYou38.png File:PushMe,PullYou39.png File:PushMe,PullYou40.png File:PushMe,PullYou41.png|Rheneas, Duncan, and Skarloey File:PushMe,PullYou42.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:PushMe,PullYou43.png File:PushMe,PullYou44.png File:PushMe,PullYou45.png File:PushMe,PullYou46.png File:PushMe,PullYou47.png File:PushMe,PullYou48.png|Skarloey and Mr. Percival File:PushMe,PullYou49.png File:PushMe,PullYou50.png File:PushMe,PullYou51.png File:PushMe,PullYou52.png|Skarloey's wheel File:PushMe,PullYou53.png File:PushMe,PullYou54.png File:PushMe,PullYou55.png|Skarloey File:PushMe,PullYou56.png File:PushMe,PullYou57.png File:PushMe,PullYou58.png File:PushMe,PullYou59.png File:PushMe,PullYou60.png File:PushMe,PullYou61.png File:PushMe,PullYou62.png File:PushMe,PullYou63.png File:PushMe,PullYou64.png File:PushMe,PullYou65.png Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterSkarloey'sPuppetShowSpecial.jpg|TrackMaster File:WoodenSkarloeyandthePuppetShow.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes